La reine de compagnie et le second du roi chasseur de fantôme
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: Version français de mon histoire originale. Kenna revient au château un an après son départ, cependant elle n'est pas seule, et son avenir repose sur une signature. Amour, passion, amitié, haine, la cour de France n'a pas fini de vous étonner. Kennash, Frary, Greer, Catherine, Lola, Charles,Cleith mais aussi pleins d'autres.


Chapitre 1 : Retour

Francis est décédé depuis plus de six semaine. Mary est anéhantie et porte ses vêtements de deuil chaque jour. Francis était l'homme de sa vie, le seul qu'elle est vraiment aimé, il était son âme sœur.

Ses dames de compagnies, Lola et Greer essaient de l'aider à surmonter son chagrin mais Mary refuse de leur montrer ses faiblesses, elle trompe donc tout le monde en laissant apparaître un sourire chaque fois qu'elle est entourée.

De plus, il est difficile pour elle d'être en présence de Lady Lola,, qui n'est autre que la mère de l'enfant unique de Francis, Jean Phillippe. Cela lui rappelle que c'est Lola qui lui a donné un fils, et non elle.

La seule personne que Mary ait accepté ces dernières semaines, est Sébastien. Bash est le seul capable de comprendre sa souffrance, car lui aussi souffre. Il n'a pas seulement perdu un frère, mais aussi sa femme, qui il y a un an, a quitté la cour.

Kenna est partie pour donner naissance à son bébé, celui qu'elle a conçut avec le feu-Général Renaude, traître à la couronne de France.

Mary n'a rien dit à Bash pour la lettre se trouvant sur son bureau. Elle l'a reçut trois jours plutôt , juste aprés que Sébastien a quitté le château pour une mission.

Kenna écrit dans sa lettre qu'elle va retourner à la cour afin de discuter business avec sa reine. Elle y mentionne aussi qu'elle ne sera pas seule car le roi d'Iméréthie sera à ses côtés. Mary ne sait comment Kenna à rencontrer le roi.

De plus Kenna, lui écrit qu'elle reviendra avec son bébé qu'elle compte faire passer pour l'enfant de sa sœur. Mary trouve cela ridicule étant donné que son amie n'a pas de sœur, seulement un jeune frère, Robert.

Elle sort de ses appartements afin de rejoindre Catherine de Médici, la régente de France et le jeune roi Charles qui attendent l'arrivée du roi d'Imérethie et de Lady Kenna , dans la salle du trône.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash est de retour au château, il est partit trois jours, car Mary l'a envoyé vérifier les routes conduisant à l'abbaye de Sainte Séraphine.

S'éloigner du château lui a été bénéfique il avait besoin d'être seul, loin de la cour de France. Il a vécut une année difficile, sa femme l'a trahit, puis il a été entraîné dans une enquête surnaturelle, et quelques mois après son frère est mort.

Il soutient Mary dans sa peine, mais la perte de Francis est aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour elle, même si il essaie tant bien que mal de rester fort pour sa belle sœur.

Un jour, Bash avait une femme et un frère. Il se souvient des mots que cette dernière eut une fois prononcé, le jour où elle lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, aujourd'hui il en comprend le sens, car c'est vrai.

 _« Monter si tôt après avoir été blessé? »_

 _« Je guéris rapidement. Cela me fait le plus grand bien d'être dans les bois. »_

 _« Tu veux dire, être seul. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi aussi, notre séparation, mais te voir fuir tout le château simplement pour m'éviter... »_

 _« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »_

 _« Mais je suis inquiète. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir par ma faute. »_

 _« Je vais bien. Je guéris dans tout les sens du terme. »_

 _« Très bien, alors, pourquoi donc passé ton temps dans les bois ? »_

 _« Il y a un ami avec qui je passe du temps, nous pêchons, chassons. »_

 _« Mais tu n'as aucun amis. Tu as des personnes auxquelles tu es lié, ton frère, moi... »_

Kenna et Francis étaient les seules personnes auxquelles Bash étaient liés, il a Mary, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil, il l'aide a surmonter sa peine, et non l'inverse.

Il y a aussi Lola, ils se sont rapproché quelques temps après la mort de Francis, et Delphine responsable des meurtres. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, s'aidant l'un et l'autre dans leur chagrin. Lola était aussi très proche de Francis, il partageait un fils ensemble. De plus Catherine a bannit Lord Narcisse, le mari de Lola après qu'elle ai découvert son implication dans la mort du roi Henri iI, malheureusement il n'y avaient pas assez de preuve pour le faire exécuter.

Lola a donc demandé une annulation de son mariage lorsqu'elle a appris ses manigances et ses fourberies. La pauvre jeune fille a finit le coeur brisé. C'est pour cela que les deux individus se sont rapprochés, ils sont tout les deux des âmes déchues.

Ils ont passé une nuit ensemble, et ont donc prit la décision de devenir amants. Mais Bash a rapidement mis fin à cela, parce que pour lui cela sonnait faux, et mal, Lola était d'accord sur ce point là.

Aujourd'hui Lola est la seule amie qu'il a.

« Bash tu as promis Francis. » Lui dit-elle un jour alors qu'il marchait dans les jardins royaux. « Peut-être serait il temps de la retrouver et de la ramener. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, elle m'a blessé, briser le coeur. » Lui répond t-il.

« Kenna peut parfois être très impulsive, et quelque fois égoïste, mais elle t'aime, et ce sera toujours le cas. »

« T'a t-elle écrit ? »

Lola soupire.

« Non, pas un mot. Peut-être est-ce trop risqué. »

Des mois sont passés depuis le départ de Kenna, et ni Mary, ni Lola ou Greer, n'a reçut de nouvelles de la part de la Lady. Sebastian essaie de l'oublier en travaillant le plus possible en tant que second du roi, avec l'aide de Nostradamus, revenu au château peu de temps avant la mort de Francis.

Après la mort du roi, Catherine est devenue la régente afin d'aider Charles, pas encore en âge de diriger un pays. Ils se sont tout les deux mis d'accord pour que Mary puisse rester à la cour juste à temps qu'elle trouve une nouvelle alliance qui pourrait l'aider à protéger son pays. Charles a aussi demander à Bash de devenir son second.

Bash est sur le point de rentrer, lorsqu'il croise le chemin de Nostradamus.

« Sébastien, mon ami, il est fort plaisant de vous revoir. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? »

« Très calme, il n'y a aucun danger sur les routes, Mary pourra se rendre à l'abbaye de Sainte Séraphine sans problème. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. »

« Bash, Bash ! »

C'est Lola, elle court et semble aussi inquiète.

« Lady Lola, que se passe t-il, vous semblez inquiète ? » demande t-il.

« Un carrosse royal vient d'arriver il y a quelques heures, le roi Georges II d'Iméréthie se trouvait à l'intérieur. »

« Que veut ce petit royaume à la France ? »

« Cela n'est pas tout, il y a autre chose... »

« Lola ? »

« Kenna est de retour. »

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary accueille le roi Georges II avec grâce, Charles se tient à ses côtés ainsi que Catherine étrangement silencieuse.

« Vos majestés. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer roi Georges. » Dit Mary le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je sais que cette période est très compliquée pour vous, après la perte de votre roi. Je vous présente mes condoléances. »

« Merci. » dit Mary tristement mais se reprend juste après. « J'ai envoyé des serviteurs préparer vos appartements, combien de temps comptez vous restez parmi nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, le temps qu'il faudra afin de mettre en place une nouvelle alliance entre nos deux royaumes. »

« Donc vous êtes ici pour une alliance. » interrompt Catherine, sortant de son silence.

« Oui. »

« Et que pourriez-vous apportez à la France. »

« Catherine ! » Intervient Mary offensée.

« Qui y a t-il ? J'essaie simplement de comprendre. »

Le roi Georges semble gêné mais décide tout de même de poursuivre la conversation.

« Vous avez absolument raison, votre majesté, ma nation est petite et je suis encore très jeune pour régner seul. »

« J'ai entendu dire que votre royaume possédait une importante force maritime, presque autant que celle de l'Espagne. » dit Charles en parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'étranger.

« Cela est vrai, c'est l'avantage de mon pays. C'est pour cela que Lady Kenna dit que cette alliance apportera beaucoup à nos deux pays. »

« Kenna dit ? » Rétorque Catherine « Et depuis quand ce que Kenna dit est devenu important ? »

« Catherine ! » Intervient Mary.

« Kenna va devenir ma femme, votre majesté. » répond le jeune roi.

« Sottises ! » ajoute Catherine.

« Cela suffit ! » S'énerve Mary.

« Votre femme. » poursuit la reine mère ignorant l'autre femme. « Elle est loin d'être pure et innocente, un jeune roi comme vous se doit d'épouser une jeune fille vierge. »

« Oui. Je sais très bien qu'elle est mariée, c'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes venu. »

« Seriez vous ici afin d'obtenir une annulation du mariage de mon demi frère. » Demande Charles ennuyé par la tournure qu'a pris la conversation. Il préfère de loin l'aspect militaire.

« Elle va finalement se marier avec un roi. » Ajoute la reine mère d'un air sarcastique.

« Catherine, arrêtez cela ! Charles et moi allons nous entretenir seuls avec le roi. »

« Très bien. »

Catherine quitte la pièce. Mary sourit au roi.

« Excusez moi de cela, ma belle mère est un sacré personnage. »

« Je comprends. »

« Vous dites que mon ancienne dame de compagnie, Lady Kenna souhaite une annulation de son contrat de mariage ? »

Il acquiesce poliment.

« Très bien. Vous a t-elle dit quelque chose que vous devriez savoir ? »

Mary se tient inconfortable, tandis que Charles ne comprend pas la scène.

« Je sais pour le bébé. Elle m'a tout dit. »

« Pouvons nous vous faire confiance sur ce point, seul mes dames de compagnie et quelques membres de la famille royale connaissent la vérité. »

« Vous le pouvez. L'enfant restera celui de sa défunte sœur. »

« Bien » les interrompt Charles « Peut-être pourrions nous trouver un arrangement pour notre future alliance. Seriez vous pour un mariage ? »

« Ma petite sœur, Princesse Anastasia, nous a accompagné. »

« Il serait donc envisageable de conclure des fiançailles entre votre sœur et le jeune Prince Henri » propose Mary.

« Absolument. Seulement si votre majesté le permet, bien sûr. » s'adresse t-il au Roi de France.

« Je l'accepte, et je suis sûre que ma mère n'y verra là aucun inconvénient. »

« Parfait. Je vous envoie un serviteur pour vous conduire à vos appartements. »

« Ce fut un plaisir, reine Mary, roi Georges. »

Une fois que le roi quitte la pièce, Mary soupire en se tournant vers le jeune roi.

« Je l'annoncerai à ma mère si vous voulez. » dit Charles.

« Merci. De mon côté je vais écrire une lettre à la reine mère d'Imerethie afin de l'inviter aux festivités des fiançailles de sa fille. »

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna met son bébé dans son berceau. Il est réveillé mais reste néanmoins calme. Il a seulement cinq mois et demi et se trouve être en bonne santé. Lorsque Kenna lui a donné la vie, elle avait peur pour lui, la sage femme lui avait dit qu'il serait très dangereux de donné naissance à un enfant prématuré deux mois avant le terme. Lorsqu'elle a pour la première fois, pris dans ses bras, elle a comprit qu'elle s'était trompée depuis le début, et que finalement, son départ de France n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle n'a pas dit à Mary la vérité, elle a bien trop peur que sa reine ne la juge, mais maintenant qu'elle est ici, en France, Mary devinera. Après tout, son fils a les yeux de son père.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Kenna demande à son serviteur d'aller ouvrir. Trois femmes entrent dans la chambre. Ses chères amies, Lola, Greer et Mary.

« Kenna ! » Lola la serre fort contre elle, suivit de Greer.

Mary l'accueille avec un magnifique sourire et la serre dans ses bras à son tour.

« Tu es revenue. » Dit Greer très heureuse.

« Toi aussi. » ajoute Kenna « Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Je sais ou' sont mes priorités aujourd'hui, même si mon propre business me manque. »

Les jeune femmes rient.

« C'est tellement plaisant de te revoir Kenna. » Lui dit Mary en lui prenant les mains.

« Pouvons nous le voir ? » Demande Lola impatiente.

Kenna acquiesce. Mary, Greer et Lola s'approche du berceau et observe le petit ange à l'intérieur. Mary est la première à se tourner vers elle, un regard étrange dans ses yeux, Lola reproduit le même mouvement et ensuite Greer.

« Kenna, serait-il possible que tu te sois trompé sur la raison de ton départ ? »

« Oui. Mais cela ne change rien. »

« Tu te trompes, au contraire cela change tout. » Poursuit Mary.

« L'as tu dit à Bash ? » Demande Lola.

« Non, et je ne le ferais pas. »

« Peut-être pourrions nous parler dans un endroit plus privé ? » propose Mary lorsqu'elle voit les deux serviteurs écouter la conversation. « Mes appartements semblent plus appropriés. »

Les filles acquiescent.

Lorsque Kenna entre dans les appartements de Mary, tous ces souvenirs reviennent. Elles s'assoient aux même places qu'elles occupaient le jour du départ de Kenna pour la Suède.

« Kenna, je pense que Bash mérite la vérité, il est le père de l'enfant. »

« Je le sais bien, mais il ne me croira pas. »

« Je pense que si. Parle lui, il comprendra. » Continue Mary.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Greer.

« Parce qu'il me déteste. »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. » Mary essaie de la réconforter.

« Bien sûr que cela l'est. Et il a raison de le faire. Je l'ai trompé, je suis une épouse abominable. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas » Greer ajoute. « Tu avais peur pour ton enfant, ton avenir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. »

« Sûrement quelque chose de plus censé. »

« Kenna. » Mary retente une approche sur le sujet « Il mérite la vérité. »

« Non, je ne luis dirais rien ! Parce que lorsque j'aurais cette annulation je quitterai la France et il ne me reverra jamais, fin de l'histoire. Cet enfant ne sera qu'un obstacle pour lui, exactement comme je l'ai été. »

« Pourquoi devrais tu partir ? » Demande Lola « Tu viens à peine de rentrer. »

Kenna regarde Mary. Elle sait que sa reine est la seule à savoir dans cette pièce la raison de son retour en France.

« Je vais épouser le roi d'Imerethie . »

Lola et Greer se tourne vers Mary afin qu'elle leur confirme la nouvelle, la reine acquiesce.

« Je suis ici pour annuler mon premier mariage, c'est pour cela que je ne dirais rien à Sébastien pour mon enfant. »

« Tu es égoiste ! Un enfant a besoin de son père » dit Mary en colère.

Elles semblent toutes surprise de l'attitude de leur reine, Mary n'a jamais éprouvé de la colère envers Kenna. Peut-être est-ce à cause se son récent deuil et de la douleur qu'elle ressent à ce propos.

« Kenna, je t'en pries tu ne peux pas faire passer ton enfant pour celui de ta sœur toute ta vie ! »

« Oui je le peux, tu n'es plus ma reine et donc tu n'as aucun droit sur ma décision ! »

« Bash est mon beau frère, et tu te trouves dans mon château ! »

« En fait tu te trouves ici, juste parce que Catherine t'a autorisé à rester ! Tu es une étrangère ! »

« Cela suffit ! » Intervient Lola « Je ne veux pas une guerre de reine, Catherine est largement suffisante. »

Kenna prend la main de Mary dans la sienne en s'excusant poliment.

« Tu as raison Lola. Mary, je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. Mais Kenna es-tu vraiment sûre de ta décision ? Cela voudrait dire… que l'on ne se reverrait jamais. »

Comme à son habitude Kenna devient franche.

« Oui. Je ne peux pas rester dans le passé, plus maintenant. J'ai fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Ce mariage est ma rédemption, une seconde chance. J'ai besoin de votre soutient, vous êtes mes amies.

Ses amies comprennent maintenant, Kenna est détruite, tout comme chacune d'elles elle a trop perdu. Elle est une dame de compagnie en disgrâce, son précédent amant, le roi Henri la prenait pour son objet et l'a marié à son bâtard de fils qu'elle a finalement appris à aimer. Mais comme tout les couples mariés, ils avaient des problèmes au sein de leur couple qui se sont aggravés avec le temps et ont fini par détruire leur union.

Après leur séparation, Kenna a essayé de trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et y est parvenue, elle était si sûre d'elle. General Renaud était un homme bien, qui prenait soin d'elle, malheureusement il a du trahir son roi et a donc fini pendu pour cet acte.

Après cela elle est retourné auprès de son époux, elle avait tellement peur pour sa réputation, mais aussi pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle aimait sincèrement Bash, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres façons afin de s'en sortir, elle avait trop peur que son mari ne la rejette, c'est pour cela qu'elle a prit la décision de mentir.

« Nous te soutiendrons Kenna, mais je t'en pries réfléchis bien à cela. »

« Bash ne serait-il pas finalement ta seconde chance ? » Ajoute Greer.

Kenna se lève.

« Je dois aller voir mon fils. »

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Elle marche dans les couloirs du château. Cela est si étrange pour elle d'être de retour. Les moments passés ici lui ont terriblement manqué, surtout ses amies, et les autres femmes de la cour, mais aussi Bash.

Les festivités français lui ont aussi manqué, évidement Imerethie en organisait aussi, mais elle étaient plus simple et plus intime.

Elle pense au temps passé là-bas. Georges est un bon roi mais aussi un véritable ami. Seulement la première fois qu'ils se sont embrassé, c'était étrange pour chacun d'entre eux, ce n'est pas qu'il embrassait mal, au contraire, mais c'était plutôt comme embrasser son frère. Ils ne sont jamais allé plus loin.

Elle est restée à ses côté pour l'aider dans la politique, mais aussi pour qu'ils s'amusent. De temps en temps ils font de longues balades à cheval, ou bien jouent au croquet, ou encore lisent un livre dans la bibliothèque . Et parfois, elle lui raconte son temps passé en France, auprès de son époux.

 _« Je l'aimais profondément, et nous étions heureux, mais j'ai tout gâché. »_

 _« Je suis désolé Kenna. Est-il l père de ton enfant ? Tu peux me le dire je te jugerais pas, j'ai moi même commis quelques erreurs. »_

 _« Oui. Si seulement je l'avais su plutôt. »_

 _« Parce qu'il n'aurait pas mis fin à votre couple ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre, peut-être... »_

Georges est un réel confort pour elle. Ils se disent tout même leur plus sombres secrets.

Un jour, il lui a avoué qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, elle a treize ans, et est très jolie, seulement elle travaille dans les cuisine.

Après cette révélation, Kenna ne put s'empêcher de penser à Greer et Leith, ce conte de fée était scandaleux, et c'était une période difficile pour son amie.

Mais une relation entre un roi et une servante est bien pire. Et lorsque la mère de Georges, fut au courant, dieu seul sait comment, elle a bannit la pauvre enfant et a souhaité que son fils se trouve une fiancée sur le champs, le roi l'a donc choisi elle, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Kenna ouvre la porte de son ancienne chambre, pas celle qu'elle occupait avec son mari, non la première.

Bash est là, devant elle, son fils dans les bras. Il semble gêné.

« Bash, que fais-tu ici ? » lui demande t-elle surprise.

« Je suis désolé, mais il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, personne n'était là alors je l'ai pris pour tenter de le calmer.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme sourit.

« Merci. »

Elle reprend son bébé et le pose dans son berceau. Elle se tourne vers son mari afin de lui faire face. Ils ne pipent pas mot, seuls des regards sont échangés.

« Kenna, ton fils te ressemble beaucoup, j'espère qu'il en restera ainsi. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Il est chanceux de ne pas partager les traits d'un traître. »

Kenna est contrariée, non seulement Bash est insultant mais il ne reconnaît pas non plus son propre sang.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire cela... »

« En fait, mon fils ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais tu ne le vois pas, n'est-ce pas. »

Bash ne dit rien.

Elle se souvient alors de la colère qu'il éprouvait contre elle quelques jours avant son départ, lorsqu'il a sut qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre homme.

 _« Tu voulais me faire croire que cet enfant était le mien, comme ça je serai évidemment retourné avec toi. »_

 _« Non je voulais que ce soit le tien ! »_

 _« Pour te sauver de la ruine. Te sauver parce que tu portes l'enfant d'un traître, un homme pendu pour avoir trahit notre roi. »_

 _« Je t'en pris Bash ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant sans toi. »_

 _« Si tu l'avais dit la vérité, j'aurais pu le considérer. Mais tu m'as menti et tu as essayé de me piéger. »_

 _« Parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être un bâtard, la honte et le mépris. »_

 _« Arrête d'utiliser cet enfant afin de te sauver toi. C'est terminé. »_

« Kenna ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue, n'as tu pas peur pour ta réputation ? »

Ces mots prouvent que Bash n'a aucune intention de revenir avec elle et d'appeler son fils le leur.

« Cet enfant est celui de ma défunte sœur, elle est morte en lui donnant la vie. »

« Tu n'as pas de sœur. »

« Je le sais. »

« Sais tu que nous sommes toujours marié ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'une annulation, c'est aussi pour cela que je suis revenue, je vais être la future Reine d'Imerethie. »

« J'ai entendu les rumeurs. Souhaites tu vraiment cela, rappelle toi Kenna lorsque Antoine t'as utilisé simplement pour accomplir sa vengeance envers moi. »

« Georges n'a rien en commun avec Antoine, Bash. »

« Sait-il pour ton enfant ? Ou l'as tu piégé lui aussi. »

Bash essayait de la déstabiliser.

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. Merci Bash pour t'être occuper de mon fils, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. »

« Kenna tu ne peux pas le piéger lui aussi, c'est un roi ! »

« Sors ! »

Bash quitte la chambre. Elle n'a pas su lui dire la vérité, Mary a raison Bash doit savoir qu'Alexander est son fils, mais la croirait-il si elle le lui avouait ?


End file.
